Black Butterfly: Story of a Scrapped Princess
by CallatheRainbowStarfish
Summary: The war is over but hardly so for princess Calla White-Dragon of Summerset Isle. A fugitive of her country from the Thalmor, she's been living in peace for years in Skyrim. But when tragedy strikes and destroys her spirit, only one man can bring it back


**Black Butterfly: Story of a Scrapped Princess**

**Chapter 1 – Insightful Nonsense**

The sun peeks over the mountains, tinting the sky with strokes of pink and purple and orange, turning the vast space above us into a water-color masterpiece. I take a deep breath of cool tundra air. An icy chill slides down my throat, into my lungs. It's been three years since I arrived here from Summerset Isle, a refugee princess whose title was stripped away from her for openly speaking out against the Aldmeri Dominion. I have long since grown used to the frigid temperatures of Skyrim, particularly since I spend most of my time journeying across the land.

Shortly after arriving, I joined up with a band of warriors called the Companions, who base themselves out of an ancient mead hall called Jorvaskr in the city of Whiterun. They opened their home to me, which was more than anyone else did for me here. I worked my way up the ranks, and now I'm happily married to a brave, strong young man named Aiden. He was the already the Harbinger when I joined the Companions, but apparently before him someone people have named the Dragonborn had the title. But he'd decided to take his leave of us for "bigger and better things" as Vilkus had bitterly described it whenever I'd asked.

Apparently, just before I'd run away from Summerset Isle, this Dragonborn character had saved all of Tamriel from absolute destruction by the hand of Alduin, the World-Eater. Boy, the things you miss when you're in hiding, right? Anyway, despite his obvious heroism, the Companions take nothing more serious than loyalty and kinship. And in our eyes, he'd abandoned his Shield-Siblings.

I'm on a job with Farkas right now, and we've been gone for a good two days. My legs ache from the long trek, but it's not my longest run, that's for sure. We set up camp last night along the edge of the stream that cuts through the plains and the water flows clean and cool enough to bathe. Taking the opportunity while Farkas is still sleeping, I undress and carefully set aside my custom-made Ancient Nord armor, along with my sword Shatterglass.

Gritting my teeth against the icy water, I dunk myself beneath it and scrub away the grit on my skin. I use the bar of soap from my rucksack to wash my hair until it's no longer a dirty blond, but back to its pure, silky white-blond curtain. It's refreshing to be clean again. I dress, wake Farkas. He is groggy and uncharacteristically solemn as we eat bread and goat cheese for breakfast.

"What's the matter, Shield-Brother?" I inquire, washing down my food with some cider. Perhaps it's the fog—if so, he should be fine in an hour or two when it clears away. Then again, he usually finds the crisp mornings in Skyrim invigorating. We've just spent a lot of time roaming the hills of the Reach trying to locate an escaped fugitive and do away with her, and the change from such a high altitude must be taking its toll on him.

"Tired. I just want to get home. Sick of sleeping on the ground, is all." he mumbles. I have to agree completely. I pack up my bedroll, finishing off my supply of cheese and bread because I know I won't need any more of it. Whiterun's rooftops peer over the hilltops, and if we stick to the road, we should be back home by midday. Maybe even sooner, if we don't run into any trouble. Which, we usually do.

I strap the bright red glass sword to my hip and shoulder my rucksack, giving Farkas some extra time in his daze-like state to get ready. The road leads straight to Whiterun from here, and I look forward to the easiest part of our journey: The end of it. Aiden had suggested we should take some of the horses with us, but Farkas and I agree that keeping up with a startled horse is a real pain in the hide, and those hills are teeming with monsters and predators that would chase the mounts all over the place. I still firmly believe, despite the throbbing in my over-worked leg muscles, that we avoided a serious headache by making the trip on foot.

"D'you think Aiden will be surprised to find us back so soon?" Farkas asks, walking in step with me. "I mean, normally these bounty jobs take a while, since the target moves all over the place and we have to take the time to stop, ask for rumors about their locations, and literally track them."

I sigh heavily. Honestly, whether he's surprised or not, it will be nice to finally see him again. I don't particularly like going on jobs like this—that require me to be absent for days—without him. Nor do I care for the ones that take him away from me. But such is our way. It's a hard life, but an honorable one.

"I'm sure he'll be proud, to say the least," I reply, remembering that Farkas cannot hear my thoughts. "I'm ready to tell everyone how we took down those frost trolls! Can you believe how many of them there were? Not to mention that dragon…" I purposely trail off. Farkas is immediately awake and exuberant with relaying the details of the great battles we had together on this trip. I give a small smile. It's hard to brood with him around. He's so like a child with all the wonder he has in him, and it's depressing to see him glum.

At last, when the sun is halfway between rising and setting, we reach the gates of Whiterun. The city is alive with bright-eyed, care-free citizens. They are safe, and content. Why should they not enjoy this beautiful place? The civil war is finally over, the Empire driven out of Skyrim's borders, and High King Ulfric has assumed the throne. There is peace at last.

Well, not _complete_ peace, otherwise we'd be out of business, wouldn't we?

We reach the steps of Jorvaskr and Vilkus, Farkas's lean, tall twin brother, is waiting for us with a huge grin. He doesn't have his brother's muscle, but he's smarter than the brightest of scholars. When I first arrived here, he was certainly not the friendliest type. He was raised to despise elves, but Aiden forced him to mentor me through my weeks as a whelp, and soon he became like a true brother to me.

I return his smile cautiously. "What has you so delighted, Shield-Brother?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Remember that vampire cult we've been tracking? The ones who've been killing the citizens of Whiterun at night? Well, Aiden's found them at last, holed up in some cave just outside the tundra. He wants to see you." I try my best to keep a smile. Aiden has been trying to find this band of vermin for months, after all.

But I can't help but feel my stomach drop when I hear that he will be leaving just as I arrive home. It's selfish, I know, but I've missed him.

I go inside, relishing in the warmth of the fire that melts the ice from my veins. I don't care what I said before, the cold in this land is bitter and unforgiving, no matter how long you spend in it. Still, its magnificent beauty more than makes up for it. The old, polished boards thump beneath my boots as I walk down the stairs and into the living quarters, Farkas taking his leave of me to have a drink.

It's all I can do not to attack Aiden with an embrace upon seeing him. He laughs as I hug him. "The Riften prison sent word ahead of you and Farkas that they're satisfied with your work and gave a hefty amount of gold for us to keep the criminal's escape quiet. Well done, my love."

I nod into his shoulder, the scent of burnt leather and the musty, sweet scent of snowberries fill my nose as I breathe him in. This scent always calms me. "Thanks, and congradulations. Vilkus informed us that you've located Drekell Blood-Drainer's lot?" I reluctantly step back to look at him.

His face is sharp-featured and handsome, with silver-blue eyes that outshine even the most valuable gems. His overlong dark hair and fair skin reveal his Nord blood, if his height doesn't give it away. I could hardly believe it when I met a Nord who was actually taller than me, even if only by a few inches.

He grins from ear to ear. "I have. They've taken up that old cave—Swindler's Den. Athis, Vilkus, and I are heading out first thing in the morning to go take care of it. I don't think I've ever had so much trouble tracking someone before. But we'll finally put an end to this mess, and avenge all of those lives Drekell has taken."

"I'll be glad when I don't have to watch a funeral procession every day again," I say solemnly. Aiden smiles sympathetically and kisses my forehead.

"You look very worn, dearest. Why don't you join us for dinner and then retire early?" he suggests. It sounds very tempting, so I accept. First, however, I take an actual bath with soap and hot water in the room that Aiden and I share. The smooth, silky fabric of the blue gown laid out on the bed for me when I'm done bathing feels exquisite on my golden skin. Aiden must've purchased it for me on his recent trip to Solitude.

I'm not much of a dress-wearing woman, but I have to admit it's better than dirty armor. My hair falls straight when it's dry, and I run a brush through it one more time before going upstairs to the hall.

Everyone is already seated and waiting for the lady of the hall—me—to take my seat next to Farkas in the center, where I normally sit with Aiden, but since we've just come back from a prolonged adventure, we're guaranteed this honor so we can relay the tale to our siblings. I eat some ham, and drink some mead. My stomach isn't as ravenous as it normally is after a quest. I may be slender, but I'm toned. And when I get hungry—_I get hungry_.

Still, tonight I let Farkas do all the earnest descriptions, the telling of our journey through the mountains. Several cheers and songs are raised with mugs as he goes on relaying the tale. I stare at the mammoth cheese in my bowl, too deep in thought to revel in our victory. I can't shake the feeling that something horrible awaits us on the horizon.

I've always had the ability to sense whenever an ominous event is about to ensue. It might be my elven blood that gives me these premonitions, or perhaps I've spent too many years playing with magic. I don't know, but of one thing I'm certain: They're always right.

I'll talk to Aiden later about it, I decide. Now it's time to enjoy at least part of this feast. Troubles melt to the back of my mind as I join in the song, grabbing a leg of roast mutton from the center of the table.

"Are you sure you're alright, love? You seem distracted ever since you got back." Aiden turns over to face me. His warmth radiates beneath the coverlet, and suddenly I understand why Nords can live with this climate: Lots of body heat.

"I just have this feeling…" I begin, and he knows exactly what I mean.

"Lily, does this have anything to do with the vampire mission?" I can't help but smile at his nickname for me. Ever since he'd found out my name was Calla, he rarely ever called me by any other name but "Lily". The concern in his tone makes my mood bitter sweet though. "I promise that it's not that dangerous. I'll have two of our best fighters with me."

I sigh. "I know you will. I have every bit of faith that you'll leave Drekell's head on a pike somewhere, but…you know that when I feel this way, nothing good can come of it. The winds hold a big, terrible change for us. I just know it…"

He offers a heart-warming smile. "Please don't worry about it, Lily. All will be well, you'll see." He places his hand on my cheek. I can't help but return his smile, as he makes me feel so secure. I turn over and press my body to his as his arm wraps around my waist. "Goodnight, love," he says to me as I close my eyes. It is only a few moments before sleep takes me.

* * *

"Damn! What have you got in here!" Farkas cries as he drops the wooden chest onto the back of the wagon. I laugh at the spectacle of our strongest member having such difficulty lifting a mere box.

"Easy, Farkas. That chest is full of valuables that will put coin in everyone's pocket for a good while." I say, dropping down from the stone platform I've been standing on. There's a staircase on the other side, but where's the fun in that?

I place a hand on my brow to shield my eyes from the bright sunlight, looking out into the vast, open plains. A herd of mammoths stomps by in the distance, their massive forms nothing but shapes against the towering mountains. Only 8am, and already Farkas and I have discovered and cleared out a bandit fort, taking all their plunder as payment. It's been three days since Vilkus, Athis, and Aiden left out to take care of Drekell's band, and despite my husband's parting words of comfort, it didn't take long until the sense of security they instilled in me melted away with his presence.

_"Hold down the fort while I'm gone," he says. "I will return to you, Lily. I promise." He grabs my face and forces me to look directly into his eyes as he says this, and I have no choice but to believe him. After kissing me, he turns to leave. "I love you, Lily."_

_"I love you, too. Do not spare Drekell your blade. You honor us all," I reply, standing alone now at the top of the stairs. He flashes that smile that won my heart, and then he and the others are walking away. I watch them until they are gone, and stand here for much longer afterward. The sun is setting when finally I feel Farkas's hand on my shoulder, inquiring if I need a cloak because it's so cold. I shake my head._

_"I couldn't feel warmer…"_

I swallow against a knot in my throat, taking my seat at the head of the wagon. "Let's get this back to Whiterun," I say cheerily. Farkas hops onto the rickety seat next to me.

"Yeah, so you can make me haul this stupid trunk all the way up to Jorvaskr." he mutters. I laugh at him and nudge his ribs with my elbow. Jerking the reins once sets the team of horses hitched to our carriage into motion, and I steer them towards the road.

Farkas smiles, when I laugh, which seems to have put him in better spirits. "Be careful around here. Saw a herd of mammoths pass through on the east side earlier, so keep your eyes peeled for giants." he warns, pointing to where I saw the same lumbering mammals not moments ago.

I nod, keeping my mind on the team, trying not to let it wander to the subject I have branded forbidden.

Unfortunately, Farkas has no idea that I'm trying not to think of it, for he says, "I wonder what's taking Aiden and the others so long? They've been gone for almost four days now. Swindler's Den is just on the other side of the tundra, so the journey itself couldn't be taking this long."

Try as I might, I can't keep the anxiousness out of my voice. "I'm sure they're alright. After all, Aiden is a master swordsman." Farkas raises his brows.

"You don't sound very assured about that."

"I'm worried, Farkas. I know I shouldn't be. But I feel as though something bad has happened." I confess desperately. "I'm being selfish…your brother went on this mission, too. I should just keep my mouth shut…"

Farkas surprises me by squeezed my shoulder comfortingly. "They're fine. Probably just got sidetracked. You know how Vilkus is. He's got to clear out every single bandit camp he comes across." His laugh coaxes a smile out of me, at least.

"Yes, yes, you're probably right," I say. "I'm just being a fretting wife."

He chuckles again. "I've never known you to be the type, Calla."

I shrug. "You'd be surprised."

"Aiden will be fine. He can handle himself like the best of them," Farkas reassures me.

"But against a vampire? A whole clan of them?" I press, if only to get my stress out. I don't want to worry Farkas about his brother, but it feels somewhat of a relief to get my woes out to someone else. They were starting to smother each other in my mind.

Now I'm glancing from the road to Farkas every few seconds, waiting on his response. His light eyes seem torn, and I feel guilty for instilling doubt in him.

"You must have more faith in them. Three Companions against a cult of vampires isn't that much of a stretch. You've fought beside all three of them several times, and you know how excellent they are in battle. You've just got to have faith…" he says at last.

My troubled expression gives way to a smile, and I turn back to the road, all of my anxieties done away with. "You're absolutely correct. They're some of the best damn warriors in Tamriel, and I've been a fool to think otherwise. All of this 'premonition' blather is just nonsense. Insightful nonsense," I repeat, trying to believe it.

But no sooner have the words left my mouth when Farkas's brow furrows and he points ahead of us to a sprinting figure. "I think we have company."

I pull the team over to the side of the road, letting the reins rest in the seat as I hop down. My hand goes to the hilt of Shatterglass, but moves away again whenever I catch sight of who approaches. It's the courier, and he's….naked. Well, partially naked. At least he's wearing under garments.

"Um. Did you run into some kind of trouble, citizen?" I ask, trying not to laugh at this poor man's misfortune. He stops running and bends over, panting. He takes a moment to catch his breath before he speaks.

"Don't ask," he looks up at me, standing straight. He's a short man—an Imperial, I think, judging by the shape of his almond eyes. "Are you Calla White-Dragon, wife of Aiden Brave-Heart, Harbinger of the Companions at Jorvaskr?" he asks, reading off of a small piece of parchment he's produced from somewhere on his person, although…I'm not exactly sure where.

"Yes, that's me," I answer carefully. What's going on here?

"It would seem that there's been a terrible accident. I have this letter for your eyes only, miss," he hands me a red envelope with gold swirls gilded around the edges; the Jarl's good parchment. I'd recognize it anywhere. I swallow hard, trying to keep steady.

"What do you mean by 'accident'?" I ask, dreading the answer. The courier gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry for your loss," is all he says before turning around and running back the way he came.

Farkas breaks me out of my daze by shouting, "Calla! What's it say?" I instantly snap back to reality and tear into the envelope, clawing with my nails to grab at the folded letter inside. All the while, I'm praying to Talos, Akatosh, Dibella, Shor, Kynareth, all of the Divines that it does not say what I fear it says.

The note falls from my trembling hands, and I stand there for a moment, eyes wide with horror, in complete shock. The parchment hits the dirt and stays there with the shreds of red paper from the envelope which contained it. I can't breathe. Surely this is a nightmare.

"Calla…?" Farkas is cautious this time. Probably scared by my sudden astonished silence. Or maybe it's the look of terror on my face.

"He—he's gone, Farkas," I say in a small voice, not moving my gaze from starting straight ahead of me. I see nothing. Not the sky, not the mountains, nor the beauty of the tundra in spring time. My blood runs cold as the words in the letter ring through my head like an agonizing wail. Then I realize that the wail has come from my lips, not my mind.

I'm on my knees on the ground, clutching my burning stomach. "Drekell killed him…and would've killed the others, too, had he not sacrificed himself." I don't know if Farkas is still here or if he's running back to the city to get help, but I'm still relaying what the message contained aloud, if only to make myself believe it.

"Who sacrificed himself, Calla?" He's still here, and crouching down next to me, sounding more serious than I've ever heard him be. Hot tears swell in my eyes, rolling down my face like lava, singing into my flesh as I look at him. His face is distorted by the water glazing over my sight.

"Aiden!" I cry out in anguish, sobbing. I can see that the loss in Farkas's heart is second only to my own. He shakes his head in disbelief. "No, that's not right. What's the message really say?"

I frown, still sobbing as I pick up the letter, shove it into Farkas's chest, and shout, "It's all right there! 'The Jarl regrets to inform you, Lady Calla White-Dragon, that your husband lost his life to Drekell Blood-Drainer…'" I can't finish, as I collapse into myself, forgetting to breathe.

Farkas doesn't take the letter so it falls away with my hand, between my fingers. I crumple it into a ball in my palm. "I knew something like this would happen! I knew….Farkas, we have to go get his body. It says that Vilkus and Athis returned this morning to Jorvaskr, and they weren't able to bring Aiden's remains with them. Who knows what that damned leech could be doing to him right now?"

He nods, offering a hand that I ignore. "I cannot go right now," I whisper hoarsely, "Please…go back to Whiterun and bring Vilkus and Torvar with you. We'll need help. I'll wait here…" I'm not making much sense, but he seems to understand.

Like a faithful puppy, he agrees and jumps to his feet, running after the courier. I lay there in the road for what seems like forever, crying so hard that I vomit many times. How could this have happened? I shouldn't have let him leave home with only two men as backup. I should've gone with him, and then I might've had a better chance of saving his life.

The sun is in the middle of the sky by the time I hear hoof beats approach. Vilkus quickly dismounts his horse and drops down beside me. His voice is in my ear. "I am so, so sorry, Calla…"

And that's all I hear before I fall back into him, the world spiraling away in a black tunnel.

**Please R&R! I really like hearing from readers, even if you don't have an account on FanFic, you can still review meh c: I love feedback. Tell me what you think should happen, if you like the story so far, what you think of the characters, and all that jank. (: Thanks!**

**~Calla**


End file.
